footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Rangers F.C. season
Steven Gerrard | stadium = Ibrox Stadium | final_position = Scottish Premiership | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = Scottish Cup | cup_placement1 = | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = | cup3 = Europa League | cup_placement3 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is the 140th season of competitive football by Rangers. It is their fourth consecutive season back in the top tier of Scottish football, having been promoted from the Scottish Championship at the end of the 2015–16 season. Rangers will also compete in the Europa League, and both domestic cups (League Cup and Scottish Cup). Transfers Players in Players out Loans in Loans out Squad statistics The table below includes all players registered with the SPFL as part of the Rangers squad for 2019–20 season. They may not have made an appearance. Appearances, goals and discipline {| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center" |- !rowspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |No. !rowspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Pos. !rowspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Nat. !rowspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Name !colspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Totals !colspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Scottish Premiership !colspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Scottish Cup !colspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |League Cup !colspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Europa League !colspan="2" style="background:#00f; color:white;" |Discipline |- !Apps !Goals !Apps !Goals !Apps !Goals !Apps !Goals !Apps !Goals ! ! |- ! colspan=16 style=background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center| Goalkeepers |- ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 |- ! colspan=16 style=background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center| Defenders |- ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 |- ! colspan=16 style=background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center| Midfielders |- ||0||0 ||0||0 ||1||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 |- ! colspan=16 style=background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center| Forwards |- ||0||0 ||1||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 ||0||0 |- ! colspan=16 style=background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center| Players transferred or loaned out during the season Appearances (starts and substitute appearances) and goals include those in Scottish Premiership, League Cup, Scottish Cup, and the UEFA Europa League Results and fixtures Pre-season and friendlies |team2 = Mansfield Town |goals1 = Ojo Docherty |goals2 = |stadium = The Campus |location = Algarve, Portugal }} |team2 = The New Saints |goals1 = Defoe |goals2 = |stadium = The Hummel Training Centre |location = Auchenhowie }} |team2 = Oxford United |goals1 = Candeias Stewart Mayo Ojo Defoe |goals2 = |stadium = Ibrox Stadium |location = Glasgow |attendance = 22,156 |referee = Nick Walsh }} |team2 = Marseille |goals1 = Candeias Candeias Goldson Defoe |goals2 = |stadium = Ibrox Stadium |location = Glasgow |attendance = 24,259 |referee = Bobby Madden }} |team2 = Blackburn Rovers |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ibrox Stadium |location = Glasgow }} |team2 = Derby County |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ibrox Stadium |location = Glasgow }} Scottish Premiership Scottish League Cup Scottish Cup Europa League Rangers qualified for the first qualifying round after finishing in second place in the 2018–19 Scottish Premiership. Qualification stage |team2 = Rangers |goals1 = Macias Guererro Delgado |goals2 = Defoe Jack Ojo Barišić Morelos Ojo |stadium = Victoria Stadium |location = Gibraltar |attendance = 2050 |referee = Nejc Kajtazovič (Slovenia) }} |team2 = St Joseph's |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ibrox Stadium |location = Glasgow, Scotland |attendance = |referee = }} Category:Rangers F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 Scottish Club seasons